United Empire
History First Rebellion During the final days of the First Rebellion, considered one of the darkest Rebellions ever, they were sent into hiding by their mysterious masters. Of course this was a day of celebration for many, however, back on Earth, trouble was brewing as Qwaar-Jet was beginning his corruption. After many days, the Hiigaran Empire itself was corrupted, creating the Second Rebellion. A mixture of un-corrupted First Rebellion Rebels and Outer Rim Holdouts with some various pirate groups. Eventually, the corruption was pushed back, and the Second Rebellion reoriginized the Empire, still under Jaraci's rule. However, more than half of the Rebels didn't agree to this, and went back into hiding, waiting for their chances to strike back. During this time they were known as the Outer Rim Resistances. "New Age" Even while Qwaar-Jet was defeated, corruption was still at large, which continued to corrupt the Hiigaran Empire's government. Many independant kingdoms were absorbed, either by force, or willingly. The Hiigaran Empire was renamed to the United Empire, and showed their true dark side, and began their Galactic Conquest of the Inner Rim and beyond. It was called the First Days by many. The conquest took many months, and many kingdoms fell. As a last resort, the Vaarl Kingdom attempted to unite what was left of the Galaxy under one flag to push the United Empire away from the Outer Rim. However this failed, as he didn't unite them all completely before the United Empire's army swept over them quickly, crushing all hope. However, the Second Rebellion's chance for striking back was growing. Fourth War for The Galaxy The war was brutal, with the Dreadnought already destroying many planets. Many feared this was the end. Finally, the Third Rebellion was orginized under Antares Hraal's rule. Ifrit Nabaal, who supported the Third Rebellion, was secretly working undercover with the United Empire, exposing their secrets, to the entire Galaxy. The war was finally coming to a close. Almost the entire Galaxy, excluding the Far Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions have fallen to this immense empire. The Rebellion finally disappeared from view. The United Empire quickly took note of this, and invaded Earth. With the Hiigaran's great technology, Earth fell within 2 days. They used tatics, and sheer numbers, which they failed to do in the last invasions. Earth was a prime target for any uprisings, so the Dreadnought was sent to this planet, to act as a second moon, and to crush any hopes of Human uprisings. Finally, when all hope was lost, the Hiigaran Rebellion began a counterattack, and began their strikes against this empire. Battle for Earth Eventually, the Rebellion reaches Earth, and began to assist the Human's uprising. Jaraci responded to this by beginning to lay waste to Earth, by using ADWs, and even the Dreadnought itself in some situations. The Dreadnought began to charge up. It seemed like it was going to destroy the planet, rather than scar it like the previous blasts. Finally, the Rebellion had it destroyed, and it created a small ring around Earth. Quickly, the United Empire went into hiding, however, Hiigara was conquered for the Hiigaran Rebellion, which was now renamed the New Hiigaran Empire. The United Empire reclaimed the West side of the Outer Core, and went into hiding, until the time was right to strike back, and claim their revenge. The Last Battle For Earth lol rp -Trace negatory